


Waiting For You

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn's pet, Blow Jobs, Other, commission, left yearning, master/pet dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Being the pet to the Chancellor of Niflheim meant going many days without seeing each other, typically being at his beck and call. Today, unfortunately, you had a deep rooted itch, and only Ardyn Izunia could scratch it for you.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwraithtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwraithtea/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> I do not typically do character/reader fics, but this was a special commission for my dear friend Maria, and I was _very_ happy to oblige. Ardyn is slowly becoming deeply rooted in my heart, and what better way to fuel that love, than this piece?
> 
> <3 I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> _Tips hat to you_

You shiver with anticipation as you hear the footsteps on the tiled floor getting closer to the office. You knew this was a risk, being stripped down to nothing except the collar he had gifted you, as it could be someone else on the other side of that door. It was a risk you were willing to take.

Being the pet to the Chancellor of Niflheim meant going many days without seeing each other, typically being at his beck and call. Today, unfortunately, you had a deep rooted itch, and only Ardyn Izunia could scratch it for you. 

Your body shakes lightly, the footsteps are now right outside the door, there’s no going back from this. The soft whoosh of the door can be heard as it slides open, the footsteps enter the room, followed by a gasp.

“Oh, what do we have here? A present for me?” His voice laced with surprise, and excitement. “What have I done to deserve such a beautiful gift waiting for me, on their knees?” 

Slowly, Ardyn walks around you. Bending down to run his finger along your shoulders. Toying with the collar around your neck. “You’re such a good, loyal pet, aren’t you?” He stops in front of you, 

“It’s a shame I don’t have more time to appreciate this gift a little more. I do, however, think I could use that pretty mouth of yours before my next meeting. Don’t you, pet?” Ardyn grasps your chin hard to force your gaze upwards, running his thumb across your bottom lip, eliciting a soft whimper from you. 

“Please, Sir… Please let me take care of you.” Soft words tumble from your mouth as desire courses through you. You want him to use you, to spill his seed down your throat and leave you there in the middle of the office, naked and wanting with no release of your own. 

Even with the many thick layers he wears daily, you can tell he’s getting hard, and you let out a whine. “Please…” 

Ardyn chuckles softly, letting go of your chin and shifting his stance so you have access to his pants. “Well…” He gestures and you nod. Moving your hands with quick precision, you manage to undo his belt, button and zipper, pulling out his now hard cock. With no prompting needed, you open your mouth, wrapping your lips around his length and begin to bob, moaning softly around him. 

“Ohh, such a good pet you are, always willing.” Ardyn sighs softly, watching you work with amusement painted on his face. “Unfortunately, I don’t have a lot of time for this.”

In an instant, his eyes shift to black as he grabs your hair and thrusts hard into your mouth, holding himself down your throat, which causes you to choke and tears to well up in your eyes. As you look up at him with a begging look in your eyes, he pulls out, letting you cough and sputter, split running down your chin. He chuckles lightly. “That’s a good look on you, pet. Now open, again.” 

Obediently, you open your mouth, and Ardyn fucks it. Hard, fast, barely giving you a chance to breathe. Soft grunts, mild choking, and the wet sounds of his cock in your mouth fill the room. You look up with adoration in your eyes, knowing there was no one else you’d rather be used by in such a manner. 

Ardyn’s eyes flutter closed as his thrusts become erratic. He’s close, and you whimper softly, wanting nothing more than his release. 

“Aahh, yes..” he hisses, grabbing your head with two hands as his own tips back as he empties down your throat. You swallow the best you can, trying not to choke or lose any of it down your chin. With a roll of his hips, Ardyn slowly pulls back, letting you suck the last remnants out before pulling away completely, tucking himself back into his pants. 

“You’re always a good pet, aren’t you my dear? Perhaps later, I will reward you for such good behavior.” He smiles and pats your cheek. “Until then, perhaps you should get dressed, lest anyone think they could play with you while I’m gone, hmm?”

You look up, and simply nod at him. “Anything for you, Sir.” Your voice is hoarse, throat fucked raw. 

“That’s a good pet. Tata, for now.” 

Taking one more look at you, Ardyn smirks, turns on his heel exiting the office, leaving you naked, alone, and yearning for more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it ~~or not~~ , please consider leaving comments below! I cannot grow as a writer without them <3
> 
> For more Final Fantasy XV content, and other shitposts, you can follow me on twitter: Data_HEX (SFWish account) DataNSFW (NSFW account) or Tumblr: Data-HEX


End file.
